


Smoke and mirrors.

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: For once, the queen of liars tries to be honest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _All that I want — is it just smoke and mirrors?_

Her lips are soft on yours, and you open your mouth just a bit to taste them, a faint taste of cigarettes and coffee—she tastes like a mystery novel. It's fitting.

She's to shocked to reciprocate, you having barged in her room and initiated this. But you couldn't wait any longer; you wouldn't be here any longer. You were so so tired.

You wanted to be free..

  
Her lips, your hands in her hair, almost feels like freedom to you, but only almost. There's something missing, and you realize it's her heart. It doesn't belong to you.

She's not kissing back.

And you realize there's tears on your cheeks, and suddenly you roughly push her off, turning to leave.

You see in her eyes, as they widen, she knows what you're planning to do, how you're planning on staining your porcelain hands red, crimson with blood. She moves to stop you, hands out stretched and a _wait!_ on her tongue, but you're already gone.

Slipping through her fingers just like smoke.

 

 

She's not there for the investigation, she was to late to stop you, so you suppose it's understandable. Maybe it wasn't smart of you to kiss her, but you wanted to be honest for once, leave your fate in her hands.

She made you want to be honest.

She was dangerous that way.

 

[Before the trial, when you look in the mirror, you don't recognize the girl staring back at you. Her smile is to tight, hands to trembly as she grasp hard enough to leave indents, her red eyes a little to big, a little to scared.

She doesn't look like celestia ludenburg; she looks like taeko yasuhiro. 

She looks pathetic, reduced to this by a silly crush that would never be returned.

You hate her.]

 

Calling out your lies one by one she choose him and herself over you.

You suppose that's fair.

You wouldn't choose you either.

_"Taeko Hasuhiro has been found **G U I L T Y !"**_

She doesn't bat an eye, are your hand folds over hers, giving her the key to her salvation.

She made her choose, and you honor it, if you're going to die you'll make sure she can survive at least.

You hope she's happy with her decision

  
And again, you slip through her fingers like a puff of smoke, burning.


End file.
